


late night visit

by libratin



Series: the wither [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Suggestive Themes, Threats, its actually crescent moon, not really but its there if you squint, wizard and night raven are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libratin/pseuds/libratin
Summary: Blueberry Pie is interrupted in the middle of the night by a special someone.
Relationships: Moonlight Cookie/Blueberry Pie Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: the wither [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	late night visit

“Hello there, blueberry pie cookie” 

Blueberry pie peeks out from along the gap in the bookshelves, spotting a sharp grin in the shadows of the dim lantern light. Moonlight’s smirk widens dangerously as their eyes meet. _Oh boy here we go._

“Is there anything i can assist you with? I was actually about to close for tonight.” blueberry answers calmly, watching as moonlight stretches to her full height and approaches to sit in one of the library chairs, a little small for her immortal body. 

“ _Mmm-_ yes. I just _need yo_ _u t_ o listen.” moonlight waves her claws dramatically, looking quite awake despite definitely just having been woken up. Shes even still wearing her night gown, which is quite short on her figure, if blueberry was to point it out as she shamefully side eyes her legs. “Oh, i was having the sweetest nightmares, But Now i just feel super upset after having such _a rude_ awakening.”

“Oh! You wont believe what ice cream cookie just did today! He totally messed up the practice by butchering a spell he spent months learning to pronounce!” moonlight sighs heavily as if its her job to be teaching students “The staff woke me up and asked me to assist them. Just because i can put them all in a coma with the snap of a finger doesn't mean i have unlimited energy! _The bastards._ ”

“ _Look_ , i get it y'know? your work is hard and all, But what do i have to do with all of this anyway?” the mortal cookie hums back to the legendaries rambling, reading along the labels as she carries an another stack of books with her, putting them in their designated places. “Ugh, its like the fiasco that happened with night raven all over again! and then im the one who has to take care of the whole thing. You youngster _s are such a_ pain to take care of”

Blueberry pie slows down as she notices that someone must've put a horror book in the fantasy section. She takes out the book and reads its label. 

‘White void’ 

Blueberry pie remembers reading it once, and as she looks over the lines the surrounding noise blurs a little, giving her a space in her head to fit in all the text that shes skimming over.

The main character is a lost girl that is trying to find her twin brother, but at some point she starts losing all senses of reality as she realizes that she has died and crossed into a limbo. The world she enters is described as the void where the souls of the dead search for a way out of an endless maze of forests and snow.

in the end its revealed that she accidentally killed him in a freak accident but she shut it out of her memory. The girl doesn't escape, and was sentenced to spend an eternity in a blank void until shes ready to be reborn again. but despite that it ended on an open ending, giving the whole story a sliver of hope.

“Youre not listening.” 

moonlight snatches the book from blueberry pie’s hands, causing her to whip her head up. Moonlight stares back, showing her those narrowed ruby red snake eyes. 

“Im not here to act as your therapist. I just look over the library.” Blueberry goes to grab it back from moonlights slackening grip, closing it quietly before putting it back where it belongs, on the third row of its category, a little to the left of the middle. “If you dont like the way i listen to you, then you can go and gossip to someone else.”

Blueberry pie turns around to walk opposite of moonlight but the legendary stops her.

“You didn't answer my question.” moonlight gives her a sly smile. Small but just as dark as any other look shes given her.

“You didn't ask me anything.” Blueberry pie knows well she didn't ask her anything, she just playing tricks on her, probably. Moonlights smirk widens lazily. 

“How can you be sure? You weren't listening.” moonlight slides onto her knees on the carpeted floor, putting her head onto her hands as she sits quite comfortably, making herself seem smaller now that shes the one who has to look up. 

“I've known you for years. You think im that naive?” blueberry cant help but stare at her form from the angle, getting a little lost in her with the way the light hits her skin. moonlight blinks slowly at her in a very cat-like way, curling up her upper body against the desk. her messy and floaty hair splays everywhere around her, showing off the starry night trapped inside every flowing lock.

“But You didn't even want to hear me out..” moonlight whines a little, blueberry grabs the lantern, holding the tome by her side as she already feels something is about to go wrong.

“...What is it?”

“Are you going to show me what you've learned from the tome?” moonlight asks, looking up innocently.

Blueberry pie nearly drops the tome from the jump that just sends her off of the ground. She stares at moonlight for a long time, afraid to move an inch as if shes under the gaze of a predator. how did she even know she was using the tome? blueberry was sure nobody else knew about it. Moonlight lets out a snort.

“You look like you got caught in a bear trap. Im not going to do anything to you.” moonlight lazily pokes at one of the ridges along the table cloth, scratching at the carefully sewn fabric with a terrible claw. “Unless you're not willing to show me what tricks you've learned to hide under your sleeve. Then i will just have to come see by force.”

Blueberry steps back at the threat, startling as she bumps into one of the bookshelves. she whips back, expecting everything to come crashing on her, watching as the bookshelf doesn't even tilt. She must've been a little jumpy and felt like she bumped into it with more force than she really had.

she sighs heavily, peeking back around to see what moonlight might say, be it something bad or good, but most likely bad.

“I want you to promise that you're going to show me.” moonlight whispers, almost looking misleadingly angelic as she starts to fall asleep again.

 _“Dont._ dont sleep in here.” blueberry says all of a sudden. Moonlights sharp eyes snap open, confused as she watches blueberry walk off before coming back with a light material in her hands. She tosses it over moonlights body, encompassing her in a soft fabric. Blueberry takes a breath and prepares herself to kick her out.

“You need to go back, You cant sleep on the floor.” moonlight stares blankly at the hand that blueberry outstretches for her to take. She stands up with the help, towering high above the mortal cookie.

“You cant tell me what to do.” moonlight frowns, turning up her nose, but not exactly in a nasty way. She really just seems bratty than anything. Blueberry nearly rolls her eyes, refraining from mentioning that shes already standing.

“im sure its not that hard to walk back to the clock tower.” blueberry leads her towards the entrance to the library, still holding her hand the whole time. “I would rather you not be in the same room as me while im working.”

“Why? Afraid ill see something you dont want me to?” Moonlight gives her a grin, showing her sharpened canines, made for nightmares. She stands on the cold ground outside the library, curling her exposed feet as a cold breeze passes by. 

“No.” Blueberry feels a little bad about moonlight being almost half naked outside, But honestly she deserves that for being annoying.

“Then are you going to show me tomorrow?”

Blueberry doesn't reply. She detaches herself from moonlights hand far too late, realizing they've been holding hands this whole time. The skin on her hand tingles where moonlights bigger hand used to press against hers, blurring the lines between their bodies for a moment.

“goodnight, crescent moonlight cookie.” 

moonlight chuckles at the use of her full name, stepping away from the library as blueberry closes the doors for the night, locking them tight. Moonlight waits until she can hear the other cookie stepping away from the door, watching as the light starts to dim inside before it all becomes dark. 

“Goodnight, blueberry pie.”

**Author's Note:**

> edit: just came back and fixed some stuff here and there real quick since ive had no beta for this one :p


End file.
